


Dancin' in the Dark

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Marking, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Strap-Ons, there's a smidge of plot but it's there just to set up the stage, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Villanelle and Eve go to a nightclub while tailing a target. Villanelle gets a little possessive over Eve. They settle it in the bedroom.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 350
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Dancin' in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [team_turtleneck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/gifts).



Sometimes, Villanelle could not quite believe it. She got to kiss Eve whenever she wanted now. Little pecks while they went about their day, a long goodbye kiss when they each went their way for work or to follow some lead on the Twelve. Sleepy morning kisses and hungry, near violent kisses the night before. All of that, Villanelle could do, Eve always meeting her halfway.

So, Villanelle was very tempted to do it now, but that would mean losing their bet. No matter how tempting Eve looked right now, mouth parted in barely suppressed gasps, blue dress bunched up around her hips as she grinded almost single-mindedly on Villanelle’s thigh. The only thing Villanelle did to help was flex up into Eve every so often, smirking when the motion made the other woman huff, and a hand gripping Eve’s hip firmly, encouraging her rhythmin.

They were both still clothed, Eve with the skin-tight shoulderless blue dress, and Villanelle with a pinstripe black suit. The trousers would certainly be ruined by now, but for once, Villanelle could not care about her clothes. The suit had served its purpose, allowing Villanelle to blend in with the high-class nightclub clientele she and Eve had followed a mark to, and making Eve practically drool over Villanelle the second she had seen the blonde fully dressed.

The same could be said for Eve’s dress, on both accounts. But Villanelle wanted to save that one, Eve looked far too good in it, as the people in the club could attest.

It was an easy job Carolyn had sent their way, they only needed to track a young man, a son of a high-ranking member of the Twelve, and make sure he took a well-concealed bug home. The job was done in five minutes flat, and that left her and Eve with the whole night to themselves.

And why not make use of the club, if they were already there? It was not the kind of place Villanelle would go to alone, nor Eve for that matter. But once again, Eve surprised Villanelle, pulling her to the dance floor, just like she had done for the first time months ago. It made Villanelle feel warm all over again, but this time, there was a giddy kind of happiness to it as well, and a mischievous satisfaction when Eve got close enough to feel the bulge in Villanelle’s pants.

“Really? What if we had problems with the job?” Eve tried to sound annoyed, but the pink flush high on her cheeks betrayed her.

“I knew we wouldn’t. And aren’t you glad I thought ahead.” She knew exactly what her cocky attitude did for Eve.

Sure enough, it hadn’t taken long for their now a little more coordinated attempt at dancing to turn into little more than grinding against each other, Eve every so often smothering a laugh against Villanelle’s neck, murmuring something about acting like a teenager again. Soon, Villanelle felt eyes on them. Careful to not tense up, she scanned the crowd. A few of the partygoers had their attention focused on them. Well, rather, on Eve.

Villanelle could not blame them, Eve was always a vision, but with her hair free and wearing that dress? No wonder she had a small crowd of 20 to 30 something people looking at her like dogs do a bloody steak. 

Even so, it made Villanelle growl. It wasn’t that any of these spoiled brats could come even close to being a threat to what she and Eve have, and to be true it made her a little proud, to see Eve getting the attention she deserved. But still, she wanted them to know Eve was hers, and hers alone. Wanted to remind Eve too.

Eve pushed away enough to look at her then, and the glint in her eyes told Villanelle she knew exactly what was going through the blonde’s head. Those perfect lips formed a smirk, a challenge as clear as any words.

Villanelle had half a mind to test the club’s leniency and see how far she could go right there on the dance floor. Instead, she threw down her own gauntlet. Stepping away, but keeping a hand in Eve’s, she began leading them out of the noise and hot air of the nightclub, into the cold night. The walk to their car was short, and soon, Eve was driving them back home.

The drive was silent, the tension between them rising. Villanelle set a hand lightly on Eve’s thigh, for once not planning on doing anything more. Eve quickly smiled back at her, confirming they were on the same page.

Once at home, there was no more space for innocent touches. Eve had pounced on her, lips grazing her jaw, nipping at her neck as she pushed Villanelle’s coat off her shoulders, while Villanelle had guided them to the bedroom where they currently found themselves in, Eve riding her thigh stubbornly, refusing to give in. 

Eve’s eyes were half-closed, her brow furrowed in concentration, vainly trying to get off on just the grinding when she knew she wouldn’t be able to. Villanelle’s smirk grew predatory, and the hand on Eve’s hips went to her ass, squeezing firmly as she pulled Eve closer and harder against her thigh. Of course, that had the effect of Eve’s own thigh pushing the toy between Villanelle’s legs against her too. Luckily, her small groan was lost in Eve’s moan.

For a second, Villanelle forgot all about their little game, all of her attention fixed on the vision that was Eve in this moment. Sweat gathered at her hairline, that beautiful wild hair that so fascinated Villanelle framing her face perfectly. Her chest heaved with each breath, and her hips did not stop moving for a moment. Her eyes grew darker and darker yet, a wildness to them Villanelle had known was there from the moment they met. She longed to close the little distance that was between them and kiss her Eve, let her hands roam and give Eve the pleasure she desired.

But kissing would be forfeiting their game. Sometimes, they did this, seeing who could go longer without kissing the other once they began fucking, just to have the right to tease the loser a little come morning. Villanelle considered it, but decided against it. There was more she could do than just kissing right now.

With no warning, Villanelle picked Eve up, both hands on her backside, and repositioned them on the bed, throwing Eve down in the middle of it and following to lay on top of her, chest against chest, hip to hip. Eve again huffed in mock annoyance.

“One of these days, you’re going to hit both of our heads on the wall or the headboard when you do this shit.”

Villanelle smiled that predator smile again, wasting no time in palming Eve’s cunt through her soaked underwear, pulling the underwear aside to coat her fingers in Eve’s wetness.

“Don’t try to act like you don’t like it when I do that.”

Eve bit her lip, stubbornly muffling herself, instead gripping Villanelle’s waistcoat, one hand bunching it up enough that the other could slip inside, trailing her nails up Villanelle’s back. This time Villanelle made no effort to hide her moans.  _ Fuck, that feels good. So that’s how she wants to play? _

Not wasting any more time, Villanelle began circling Eve’s clit, two fingers drawing firm circles on the stiff nub, making Eve twitch in response. A moment later, Villanelle’s mouth was on the juncture of Eve’s neck and shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood. 

The sound Eve made was a mix between a moan and a guttural groan, and she moved her head to the side, baring more of her neck to Villanelle. Moving to the skin where Eve’s pulse point could be felt, beating rapidly, Villanelle bit again, softer this time, then sucked on the skin, lavishing the spot with her tongue in time with the circles of her fingers.

The quiet of their bedroom was now broken completely, Eve’s whimpers and groans a constant stream of sound.

Letting go of her prize, Villanelle looked down at what promised to be an impressive hickey, pride again unfurling in her chest. Nipping her way up to Eve’s ear, she said, “There, see? Mine, just so you remember.”

Eve answered by biting Villanelle’s shoulder as hard as she could.

It made Villanelle laugh in delight, nuzzling Eve’s cheek with her own once she let go. It was good, to be able to say these words again, without the shadow of Rome hanging over them. It had taken a little while, but they got there.

Letting the moment pass, Villanelle went back to her mission, following the column of Eve’s throat and marking it as thoroughly as she could, refusing to speed up her fingers even when Eve’s hips began to grind insistently up.

With her freed hand, Villanelle held Eve’s hips down with a grip hard enough to bruise. It gained her nails dragging down her back this time, and her own whimper mixed with Eve’s.

Giving Eve’s collarbone the same treatment as her neck, and then spending a truly torturous amount of time on her breasts, Villanelle decided if she could not kiss Eve’s lips right now, she’d get a taste of her lover somewhere else.

With no warning, Villanelle moved down Eve’s body, taking her fingers off Eve’s clit and substituting with her tongue.

It was good she was already holding Eve down, otherwise Eve might actually have broken Villanelle’s nose with how hard she jumped, legs twitching and back arching when Villanelle sucked her clit into her mouth, lashing it with the tip of her tongue. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck  _ Villanelle, please.”

It might be a little mean of her, but Villanelle loved it when Eve begged for her. Begging was not forfeiting though, not in  _ this _ game at least, so Villanelle let go of Eve’s clit. The disappointed groan changed into a surprised yelp when Villanelle sunk her tongue inside Eve with no warning, moaning hungrily at the taste.

Villanelle had dined on the best of Parisian restaurants for years, and none of it could compare to Eve’s taste. Her walls clenched around Villanelle’s questing tongue tightly, showing how close she was. Villanelle knew exactly what she needed, but hearing Eve beg and tasting her was too good for Villanelle to give up so soon. She continued to lick into Eve’s cunt, quickly driving her tongue in and out and occasionally giving Eve’s neglected clit a soothing touch before diving back in.

It was not long before she had Eve a near sobbing mess, and her own chin coated in Eve’s juices. She kept Eve just shy of coming, enjoying herself too much to be merciful. It was only Eve’s insistent grip on Villanelle’s shoulder that made her stop, Eve’s hand moving to her neck and tugging her up Eve’s body.

Face to face again, she could see Eve’s eyes were glazed with pleasure, almost to the point of pain, but she closed them just as she pulled Villanelle in for a kiss. Her arms thrown around Villanelle’s neck, pulling her closer still.

Just a press of lips at first, Eve gave a weak whimper when her tongue licked Villanelle’s lips, tasting herself there. She deepened the kiss, and Villanelle followed, letting Eve lead in her surrender.

For a while, that was all they did, lips and tongues moving against the other’s, teeth nipping and teasing. That is, until Eve bit Villanelle’s bottom lip and sucked on it, making Villanelle’s hips jump where they were nestled between Eve’s open legs. They both moaned into their kiss as the neglected toy pushed into Eve.

Villanelle rested her forehead against Eve’s, taking a moment to just breathe her in. Eve’s natural scent, mixed with the perfume she had used that night, with sweat and sex, made Villanelle’s original plan come back to mind. With a smile that showed teeth, Villanelle promised.

“You were so good baby, I’ll give you what you want now.”

Rising up on her knees, Villanelle tapped Eve’s left thigh once as she gripped Eve’s ruined underwear with her other hand, pulling it down and throwing it somewhere behind her. Eve got up as well, enough to get her hands on Villanelle’s trousers and begin to push them down. The blonde let her, enjoying the look of concentration and then lust as Eve got her pants and boxers down to her thighs, letting the strap out.

It was Eve’s favorite, the right length but just a little too thick, enough that Eve would feel it well into the next day. 

Villanelle got up to quickly get rid of both trousers and underwear, deciding to keep her waistcoat and Eve’s dress on. They both looked too hot to take them off now, and she said as much to Eve.

Her girlfriend snorted, “Of course that’s your main concern, are these the right clothes to fuck in?”

“Should I take them off?”

“No, definitely not.”

Villanelle laughed before getting back on the bed, staying up on her knees.

“Turn around.”

Eve did so without hesitation, ass up in the air before Villanelle could even get a hold of her hips to pull her up.

Villanelle bunched the dress up past Eve’s waist and out of the way, one hand grabbing the toy and pressing it against Eve’s soaking folds, coating the dildo in her wetness. Eve shivered at the contact, and Villanelle hummed with approval.

“Look at you, so ready to take my cock. You really have been very good tonight, haven’t you?”

Eve made a little noise, something between a whimper and a mewl.

“Yes, I think it’s time you get what you want, baby.”

With no warning, Villanelle pressed inside Eve’s cunt, immediately setting a punishing pace. She knew Eve was more than wet enough to take her all at once, and the even louder moans coming from the mess of dark curls confirmed how much she liked the stretch this toy, and Villanelle’s merciless thrusts, provided.

With a hand pushing down on Eve’s right shoulder blade, careful of the scar she had left on Eve’s left side and how it still bothered her from time to time, Villanelle leaned over, widening her stance and deepening her thrusts.

“God, I love how loud you are for me. Just for me. Are you close, hmm? I bet you are.”

It was all Eve could do to moan parts of Villanelle’s name, getting more incoherent the harder Villanelle fucked her, until all she could say was “V”. That was what Eve called her in their most intimate moments, and Villanelle loved it. She wasn’t Oksana, could never be her again, and Villanelle was a killer. A reformed, one, but still. V though, V was Eve’s. Just Eve’s.

Moving the hand that had a death grip on Eve’s hips to her clit, Villanelle rubbed furious circles on the little nub, thrusting into Eve hard enough to make her rock forward every time.

Eve arched up, as much as she could while Villanelle held her down, and came all over their toy, Villanelle’s stomach, and the top of her thighs.

Villanelle did not let up, fucking Eve through her orgasm and straight into another, in love with the way her name fell from Eve’s lips more and more like a prayer. Villanelle thought she might get another out of her, but Eve fell forward, panting hard and twitching with aftershocks.

Taking pity on her girlfriend, Villanelle leaned down, her front now pressed to Eve’s back, grinding slowly and rubbing gentler circles on Eve’s clit to help her come down, murmuring comforting nothings into Eve’s ear.

Once Eve had calmed down enough, Villanelle carefully pulled out of her, Eve’s murmured protest not lost to her ears. She got out of the harness, letting it and the toy rest on the nightstand to be cleaned later, and made quick work of disrobing herself and Eve. The dress could still be salvaged, but her waistcoat was probably a lost cause.

_ Ah well, I’ll just get another next time we go shopping. Maybe a grey one? Eve liked that one last time too. _

Climbing back into bed, Villanelle pulled Eve, who had not moved a muscle since coming, into her arms. Villanelle supposed she should feel a little guilty at having exhausted Eve so much, but really, she didn’t. Eve was a boneless, sated mess in her arms, head tucked under Villanelle’s chin and breathing quickly evening out into a deep slumber. She could only feel pride at how well she knew Eve’s body, and love for the woman who chose her, chose Villanelle, over and over again.

Nuzzling her nose to the top of Eve’s head, Villanelle couldn’t resist but whisper.

“I won again.”

Eve’s voice was scratchy from overuse, but it sounded firm enough against Villanelle’s collarbone when she grumbled.

“Fuck off. I’m getting you back for all of that in the morning.”

And she promptly fell asleep, warm and safe in Villanelle’s embrace. With a chuckle, Villanelle settled down to do the same, letting Eve’s breathing lull her into a dreamless rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the longest Killing Eve fic I've written so far, it's pure smut and I wish to thank my exchanger for this challenge because their prompts were SO good. 
> 
> I had a million ideas on what to write, but this is what came out. I hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
